Baby Oh Baby!
by YaoiYaoiYeah
Summary: KiTo WAFFy Yaoi. Toboe rescues a baby wolf, and now the baby wolf thinks Toboe is her mother. Then, the baby wolf starts calling Kiba her papa.
1. Toboe mommy

This fic is written for a very very special girl, Vamp. Vamp, you are the best.

Baby Oh Baby!  
Part 1: Toboe mommy

"We have to get through those mountains?" Hige asks. The mountains are huge and there are snow and ice all over the mountains. Tsume nods.

"Are you gonna be okay, Toboe?" Kiba asks.

"I'll be fine. Thanks for asking." Toboe says.

"Good, I'm proud of you." Kiba smiles.

Toboe is enthralled by Kiba's smiling face. Kiba is so handsome. Toboe just stand there stare at Kiba mesmerized.

"Ah-hem." Hige lets out a fake cough. Toboe snaps out of his trance and looks at Hige.

"What's the matter, Toboe? Something wrong with Kiba's face?" Hige jokes.

Toboe blushes. "No! I was just thinking of something..." The young wolf says and runs up the mountain. Hige chuckles and runs after Toboe.

"Slow down, you two! You're running on ice!" Tsume shouts and goes after the two boys.

Toboe looks so innocently cute when he blushes. Kiba can't help but smile.

Hige keeps chasing after Toboe. Suddenly Toboe stops and just stands there. Hige yelps and brakes, but he is running to fast to stop. Hige runs right into the standing Toboe and the two wolves fall onto the ground.

"I told you two not to run." Tsume says.

"Hige! Get off me!" Toboe shouts.

Hige gets off Toboe and says, "it's your fault! Why did you stop all of a sudden?"

"I heard someone crying." Toboe says.

"I didn't hear anything." Hige says.

Kiba listens carefully and says, "I think I hear something. It's coming from that way."

The four wolves walk to the edge of the cliff. Tsume says, "There is nobody here."

"There!" Toboe shouts. On a piece of ice hanging out at the side of the mountain sits a small black wolf. Kiba climbs down the cliff to reach the cub.

"Be careful, Kiba." Toboe says worried. Kiba smiles and says, "don't worry. I will be fine."

Kiba climbs down the cliff and moves toward the little black wolf. the cub gets scared and moves further out. Kiba says, "don't move!" The little wolf almost falls down the cliff.

"Kiba!" Toboe shouts. The ice that Kiba stands on cracks. Kiba jumps onto the cliff as the broken ice falls down the mountain.

"Where is the cub? Did it fall?" Kiba asks.

"There!" Toboe shouts pointing to a small piece of ice. The small wolf is sitting on the ice, shivering and crying.

"That piece of ice is too small and too weak. It won't hold me." Kiba says.

"It can hold me!" Toboe says.

"You can't get down there, Toboe! It's too dangerous!"

"But Kiba! The cub will falls down the cliff soon if we don't help! And I'm the only one who is small enough to get down there! We can't let the cub die!" Toboe says.

Toboe climbs down to the ice. The little wolf moves away. Toboe knees down and says, "Don't be scare. I come here to help you."

Kiba never sees this side of Toboe before. Toboe has always been innocent; but now Toboe is so kind and so gentle he looks like an angel. Kiba feels as if Toboe melts his heart. Toboe seems to have the same effect on the black wolf. The wolf stops crying and looks at Toboe.

"I can't go over there. Come to me. I will take you to a safe place." Toboe says softly to the small wolf. Slowly, the small wolf moves toward Toboe.

"Come on..." Toboe smiles to the small black wolf warmly. The black wolf almost reaches Toboe when the ice they're standing on suddenly breaks. The small wolf screams.

Toboe grabs the small wolf and closes his eyes. He is getting ready to drops down to the endless pitt. After a couple of seconds, Toboe realizes he isn't falling...he is suspending in midair. He opens his eyes and sees Kiba holding his jacket's collar. Kiba manages to grab Toboe before he falls.

Toboe reaches up and wraps his free arm around Kiba (Toboe is holding the small wolf with one arm). Kiba reaches around Toboe's body and pulls him up the cliff. The two of them lands on the ground with Toboe on top of Kiba.

Kiba and Toboe's faces are so close their lips can almost touch. They just stare at each other. Hige chuckles, "Kiba, if you're done staring at Toboe, you can let him go..."

Kiba then realizes his arms are still around Toboe's waist. The two of them blush and Kiba unwraps Toboe from his arms. Toboe gets off Kiba looks at the black wolf.

"It's a girl." Kiba says.

The little wolf snuggles up to Toboe and starts crying, (mommy!)

Toboe blinks.

Hige laughs, "Congratulation, Toeboy. You just become a mother."

TBC...


	2. Kiba papa

Baby Oh Baby!  
Part 2: Papa Kiba

"What are we suppose to do with that thing?" Tsume says.

"It's not a thing, Tsume. She is a girl." Kiba says.

"She is beautiful." Toboe says. The baby wolf has silky black fur and lovely golden eyes that sparkle like stars. She nuzzles into Toboe's arm and cries, (mommy)

"You think we can find her mother?" Toboe asks.

"Her mother might be dead" Hige says.

The baby wolf jumps out of Toboe's arms and launches itself right on Hige face. Hige screams, "Toboe! Get your kid off me!!!" Toboe pulls the baby wolf off Hige.

"Why did you say her mom is dead" Kiba says to Hige. The baby wolf cries, (mommy isn't dead!!!)

"No, your mommy isn't dead." Toboe comforts the crying baby wolf.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that, it slips out of my tongue. It's just that who would leave her baby out on a cliff? And can't you smell it? There is blood all over the cub." Hige says.

Everyone's heart sink. Hige does have a point. It's unlikely for a mother to leave her cubs behind unless something bad happen. The baby wolf looks so heartrending and fragile. (Mommy will come for Emma) The baby wolf sobs.

"Is that your name, Emma?" Toboe asks the baby wolf.

(Emma wants mommy)

"Let's get a place to rest first. It's getting cold. We can't sleep on ice" Tsume says.

Toboe has a hard time keeping up with the crowd. Emma doesn't let anyone hold her except Toboe, and it's hard for Toboe to keep up with the 3 older wolves with a baby in his arms. The wind on the mountain is strong and the wind chill is far below zero with all the ice around.

(Emma is cold, mommy.) Emma says to Toboe. Toboe is being blow left and right by the wind, and he is shivering at the cold. Kiba sees that and pulls Toboe into his arms. Toboe blinks, "Kiba"

Kiba smiles and pats Emma, "don't worry, little one. We'll get you to a warm place in no time."

Toboe's heart is jumping uncontrollably. He is inside Kiba's arms! Kiba is so strong and so warm. Toboe feels very blissful. He wishes he can stay in Kiba's arms forever. Kiba's continues to hold Toboe until they arrive at a cave.

Tsume says to Toboe and Hige, "Kiba and I are gonna get some food. You two stay here with that thing."

"Stop calling her a thing, Tsume. She is a girl and her name is Emma." Kiba says as he pats the baby wolf.

The baby wolf holds onto Kiba, (Don't godon't leave me and mommy)

"Well, looks like you're the thing's, I mean Emma's, father now." Tsume says.

Hige chuckles at Kiba and Toboe, "well, dad, mom, why don't you two stay with the cub. We'll go get food."

"Hige! stop making fun of me!!!" Toboe blushes.

"Come on, Tsume." Hige gets out of the cave.

"As long as I can get away from here.there is too much cuteness around here." Tsume walks out.

"Come on, let's start a fire." Kiba says to Emma. Emma smiles and jumps out from Toboe's arms.

TBC...


	3. bathtime

Baby Oh Baby!  
Part 3: Bathtime

A very excited Emma bounces around Kiba as Kiba puts the fire wood together. The baby wolf never sees someone starts a fire before and she is very curious at how it is done.

Kiba starts rubbing a wood stick on the firewood. Emma plays with Kiba's firewood adorably. When the wood sparkles, Emma jumps away and hides behind Toboe.

Kiba smiles to her, be careful, little one. Emma jumps onto Toboe's head and nestles in Toboe's hair. Toboe laughs, Emma, you're messing up my hair!

Emma nestles into Toboe's hair more, making Toboe laughs harder even harder. Kiba just sits next to the fire and stares at the Toboe. Kiba always loves to watch Toboe, and it's nice to see Toboe so cheerful.

Toboe starts digging a hole next to the fire. Emma sees that and jumps down from Toboe's head. She starts digging with Toboe enthusiastically. Toboe smiles and pats Emma, good girl.

Toboe takes some ices from outside the cave and puts it into the hole he digs. The ice melts into warm water. Come on, Emma. Let's get you a bath. Toboe says.

The baby wolf jumps into the water and splashes it around happily, getting Toboe all wet. Well, apparently, Emma loves water. Toboe mutters. Emma keeps splashing water all over the place while Toboe desperately trying to clean her up.

Finally, Toboe manages to clean Emma up and takes her out of the water. Emma is much happier now that she is warm and the bloody smell on her is gone. Toboe takes off his shirt and tries to dry Emma.

Kiba's eyes widen. He never realizes the innocent Toboe can be so arousing. Toboe hair and skin, thanks to Emma, is all wet and shimmering in the firelight. Toboe looks beautiful and attractive. Kiba raises his hand to reach for the smooth creamy back of Toboe.

Kiba almost touches Toboe when Hige runs in and shouts, I got food! Where is the little fur ball?

(Emma is hungry!) The cub jumps out from Toboe's grasp and charges right into Hige's chest. Hige doesn't expect the baby wolf to do that and falls backward. NO!!! DON'T!!!!! Hige screams.

It's too late. Emma already starts shaking her body vigorously, from head to tail. Amazing amount of water coming out from the tiny wolf's fur; she manages to make Hige soaking wet. Hige screams, Toboe! Watch your kid, will you?Stop calling her my kid. I am not her mother. Toboe says. Emma jumps into Toboe's arms and nuzzles, (mommyAs I was saying, watch your kid. Hige laughs. He dries himself up with Toboe's shirt.

Toboe washes his shirt in the water. Kiba holds Emma tight, making sure she doesn't get close to the water. Tsume throws some food to Kiba and says, stuff her up and get her unconscious, will ya?Tsume, can't you be nice for a second? Hige says.

I don't do nice. Tsume sits down and eats.

What a grump. Hige says.

After dinner, Toboe smiles to Emma and says, Now you be a good girl and go to sleep, okay?"

(Emma doesn't want to sleep. Emma stay awake, if bad people come Emma runs...) Emma says with fear in her eyes.

"Emma, no one is going to hurt you." Toboe says softly. Kiba smiles to the baby wolf and says, "Don't worry. You sleep. I will protect you."

Emma looks at Kiba. Kiba lies down next to Emma and puts his hand on her. Soon, Emma falls asleep between Kiba and Toboe.

"Finally, I thought that thing will never quiet down." Tsume says as he close his eyes.

"Tsume, for the last time Emma is not a thing. Please don't ever have kids. I will feel so sorry for them." Hige says as he falls asleep.

Toboe falls asleep facing Kiba. Toboe looks so beautiful it makes Kiba's heart aches. Kiba reaches over and blushes Toboe's hair, then touches Toboe's lip. Toboe's lips are so smooth and delicate, Kiba wants so much to kiss them.

(Mommy...) Emma suddenly cries in her sleep. Kiba looks down at the baby wolf and says, "don't worry, Emma. We'll find your mommy."

TBC...

TBC...


	4. Sunrise Sunshine

note: I changed pub back to cub...thanks for the reminder and sorry for the mistake.

Baby Oh Baby!  
Part 4: Sunrise Sunshine

Tsume is the first to wake up and he decides to let the other sleep in. He walks out of the cave to watch the sunrise. Tsume takes out a piece of beef jerky and starts biting on it. Emma wakes up and looks at Tsume.

Tsume looks at her, "you're up already?"

Emma hides in Toboe's arms. Tsume says, "Don't wake them up."

Emma stops moving and looks at Toboe and Kiba. Toboe and Kiba are still sleeping soundly.

"Come on." Tsume calls to Emma. Emma moves carefully so she will not wake up Toboe and Kiba. She walks up to Tsume and looks at him with her huge adorable eyes.

Tsume gives her his beef jerky. Emma smiles and jumps onto Tsume's shoulder. Tsume grunts, "hey! Watch it!"

Emma snuggles to Tsume's ear. Tsume grumbles a little, but made no attempt to push Emma off. He lets Emma eats the beef jerky on his shoulder. Emma looks at the sunrise and smiles sweetly, (pretty sun.)

Tsume's eyes soften as he glances at the endearing Emma as she eats her jerky happily. Lightly, Tsume pats Emma. The small wolf happily licks his hand. A tiny smile appears at the corner of Tsume's mouth.

Emma jumps down from Tsume's shoulder and runs out to a tree. Tsume watches as Emma bites down some white snow lilacs and runs back to him. Normally Tsume will scoff 'I don't like flowers' and turn away, but Emma is just too cute to say no to.

"Thank you." Tsume says and takes Emma's lilac. Emma gets back on Tsume's shoulder. Tsume continues to pat her gently as the two of them watch the sunrise in silence.

Kiba wakes up and sees Hige grinning from ear to ear. "What are you smiling at?" Kiba asks Hige.

"You...and Toboe...." Hige chuckles.

Kiba then realizes he has a half naked Toboe in his arms. (Toboe is shirtless... he washed his shirt and hanged it out to dry the night before.) Toboe was cold without a shirt and moved to the warm Kiba when Emma sneaked off to Tsume, and Kiba wrapped his arm around Toboe afterward.

Toboe wakes up and feels warm arms pressing on his bare skin. He looks up and sees Kiba holding him. The young boy jumps away from Kiba and blushes like a ripe tomato. He is so cute, Kiba and Hige can't help but chuckles.

"Where is Emma?" Toboe asks.

"Tsume got your daughter, mom." Hige says. The three looks out the cave and sees Tsume holding Emma on his shoulder, patting her gently. Tsume looks so kind and caring.

"Wow, Emma actually get through to Tsume..." Toboe exclaims lowly.

(Mommy!) Emma sees Toboe and runs to him. Toboe tries catching Emma but her momentum is so strong Toboe ends up falling on Kiba. The half naked Toboe is once again in Kiba's arms. Kiba holds Toboe and asks, "you okay?"

"Kiba, if you don't mind, please get your hands off Toboe so he can put on his clothes. We need to get going." Hige jokes.

"Hige, stop making fun of me!" Toboe blushes and puts his shirt back on.

"I can't, you look too cute when you blushes." Hige says.

"Emma, can you change into human form so we can go into town?" Kiba asks. Emma changes into a little girl.

"Good girl." Toboe smiles.

"For mommy." Emma puts a snow lilac on Toboe's hair. Toboe smiles and says, "thank you. Emma."

Emma gets between Toboe and Kiba. She takes their hands and says, "Let's go, mommy, daddy."

The wolves then head to the town. Emma is singing and laughing between Kiba and Toboe, holding their hands. Toboe is smiling with Emma, singing along with her. Everyone is happy, even Tsume smiles a little.

Kiba streals glance of Toboe from time to time. Toboe is so sweet and lovely smiling and singing, and the lilac Emma puts on Toboe's hair makes Toboe looks very sweet. Kiba remembers the feeling of the naked Toboe in his arms, the smooth skin, the scent and the lovely body.

"Kiba, are you okay? You look a little zoned out." Toboe asks.

"I'm fine, thanks for asking." Kiba says. He wonders how crimson Toboe will blush if he tells Toboe he is daydreaming about Toboe's naked body?

TBC...


	5. Happy Town Horror

Baby Oh Baby  
Part 5: Happy Town Horror

The town is having some kind of cerebration and there are colourful people singing, dancing and performing everywhere. The street is jam-packed and the wolves can hardly move through the crowd. "Are you sure we can find Emma's mother here?" Hige asks Kiba.

"No, but Emma dress like the people from this town, and she has the scent of this town too. I have no other clues to go on except here." Kiba says.

"Oh, what a pretty little girl! You look just like a doll." An old lady says and pats Emma's head. Emma is now a little girl with dark hair that tied up into two ponytails at the side of her head. She is wearing a dolly dress, and there are matching ribbons on her dress and hair.

"Say thank you to the nice lady, Emma." Toboe says.

"Thank you, nice lady." Emma says.

"No wonder you're such a pretty girl, you have such a pretty mother." The old lady says as she looks at Toboe. Toboe blinks. The old lady smiles to Kiba and says, "you're a very lucky man, to have such beautiful wife and daughter. Take good care of them."

The old lady walks away. Hige and Kiba laugh. Toboe rubs his nose and mutters, "I can't believe she thinks I'm Emma's mother..."

Emma sees a group of dancing people and runs toward them. She pulls Toboe's hands and starts dancing around Toboe. "Papa come dance!!!" Emma shouts.

"Go on, Kiba, your beautiful wife and daughter are waiting for you." Hige jokes before running toward the dancers. Kiba joins the others and starts dancing, too.

Tsume shakes his head, sighing at the other's silliness. He walks up to a counter and puts down some coins, "give me a beer, will ya?"

"Why did you bring Emma back here?" The vendor says in a low voice.

"What?" Tsume looks at him.

"Get her out of here and never come back." The vendor says.

At the dancing ground, the music changes to a slow, soft romantic melody. Hige picks up Emma and start waltzing with her. Emma giggles happily. "Papa dance with mommy." Emma says.

Toboe looks at Kiba. Kiba holds out his hand and says, "May I have this dance?" Toboe chuckles and takes Kiba's hand. The two of them dance to the romantic music.

"It feels so magical, dancing in your arms like this." Toboe says. The boy looks so adoring it makes Kiba's heart tingle. Kiba pulls Toboe close to try and kiss him. Toboe closes his eyes...

Kiba and Toboe's lips are about to meet when Tsume pulls Kiba away harshly. "We got to get out of here!" Tsume says.

"What about finding Emma's mother?" Hige asks.

"Emma's mother is...." Tsume looks at Emma and stops.

"Tsume, what's wrong?" Toboe asks.

Tsume pulls Kiba close and whispers, "Emma's mom is captured, she is probably dead."

Kiba looks at Tsume. The silver hair wolf says, "If we don't get out of here, Emma will be dead too!"

"Let's get out of here and then we'll talk." Kiba says. He looks around and shouts, "damn! Where is Toboe and Emma?"

Toboe and Emma disappear in the crowd.

TBC...


	6. Hunt Zone

Baby Oh Baby  
Part 6: Hunt Zone

"Emma mother is..." Tsume looks at Emma and stops.

"Tsume, what's wrong?" Toboe asks. Tsume pulls Kiba close and the two of them start whispering to each other. Toboe is scared by Tsume's worried face.

Emma sees a truck drives by and run after the truck. Toboe shouts 'Emma!' and runs after the her. There are too many people and music around the three older wolves don't hear Toboe shouting and running away.

"Emma! Stop!" Toboe shouts. Emma shouts, "mommy there!!! Emma mommy there!!!!!"

Toboe tries calling his friends, but the town is too noisy for Kiba and the others to hear Toboe. Toboe doesn't want to loose Emma so he runs after her.

The truck stops at a factory. A group of hunters jump down and unload the cargo--cages and cages of wolves. Emma wants to run to the truck but Toboe grabs her and covers her mouth. "sweetheart, we have to hide. If the bad people knows we're here, they will catch us and we will not be able to save your mommy." Toboe whispers to her.

Emma nods. Toboe lets go of her and says, "is your mommy in one of those cages?"

Emma shakes her head. Toboe puts Emma on his shoulder and says, "we have to go inside to find your mommy."

Toboe climbs into the air duct. "Can you smell her, Emma, can you smell your mommy?" Emma nods and starts climbing. Toboe follows her. He can sees hunters everywhere.

"Kiba, Tsume, Hige...please find me soon...There are too many hunters here." Toboe mutters. Emma suddenly shouts "Mommy!" and jumps out of the air duct.

There is a crimson wolf lying on a table, a man is holding a knife and tries cut her open. Emma jumps onto the man right before the crimson wolf is being sliced. The man waves his knife Emma. Toboe jumps onto the man and knocks the knife away.

"Mommy!" Emma calls to the crimson wolf. Toboe touches the wolf and feels a pulse.

"She is still alive." Toboe says to Emma.

"Emma! What a nice suprise. I thought you fell down the cliff and killed yourself yesterday when I hunted you." The man with the knife laughs. Emma hides behind Toboe.

"Leave her alone!" Toboe shouts.

"She is mine. people are paying top dollars for black fur. I am going to make a nice expensive black coat with her daddy; then I can make a cute matching black hat with her." the man says.

"Daddy!" Emma shouts. Toboe sees an unconscious giant black wolf being locked in a cage at the corner of the room.

"How dare you hunt Emma and her dad down for their fur!" Toboe screams madly.

"You and her mommy can make a nice read coat" The man laughs.

A group of hunters run in and surround Toboe. The boss man says, "Die painlessly or painfully, it's your choice, boy."

"I will not let you touch Emma." Toboe says. Emma cries, "Emma scared."

Toboe puts Emma on his shoulder and says, "hold on tight, sweetheart." The hunters charge at Toboe together. Toboe fights them with everything he got.

Emma's father wakes up and shouts, "Emma!" He tries to break the cage but it's impossible to do so.

It's very hard for the young Toboe to fight so many experienced hunters, and it's even harder with Emma on him. The hunters soon force Toboe up against the wall. "There is no way out, boy." The boss says.

Suddenly, the ceiling caved in. Kiba jumps down from above and stands in front of Toboe. "Kiba papa!" Emma shouts.

Kiba fights the hunters away from Toboe and Emma. "Are you two okay?" Kiba asks Toboe.

"Yeah, thanks for saving us." Toboe says as he continues to fight.

The windows shatter and in jump Tsume."What the hell are you two thinking running off by yourself like that!" Tsume shouts.

"I'm sorry, Tsume." Toboe says.

"Don't worry, Kiba. Tsume isn't mad at you two...he is happy to see that Emma is fine." Hige jumps in through the window and says. Tsume groins. Hige laughs and starts fighting the hunters.

"Kill them all." The boss says to the hunters. Emma hollars and turns a wolf.

"Emma!" Toboe shouts. Emma jumps onto the boss's face and attacks him. The boss grabs her, throws her to the ground and tries stomping on her. Toboe charges at the boss and pushes him away. The boss points a gun at Toboe.

"Toboe!" Kiba shouts. He tries to reach Toboe but there are too many hunters in the way.

More hunters run in. The boss kicks Toboe to the ground and steps on him. He points the gun at Toboe's tempo and says, "there is no way the 4 of you can fight all my hunters! I will kill you all and make fur coat out of you! Starting with you!"

The boss clicks and loads the gun...

TBC...


	7. Mommy I love you

Baby Oh Baby  
Part 7: Mommy I love you

Toboe shouts, "Emma! Go to your daddy!"

The boss looks up and sees the small black wolf jumps toward the cages with the keys in her mouth. When the boss and Toboe fought, Toboe grabbed the keys from the boss's belt and gave it to Emma.

"Stop her!" The boss shouts, but Emma is too small and too fast for the hunters to catch. The boss tries to shot Emma but Toboe jumps up and grabs his gun.

"Keep going, Emma!" Toboe shouts. Emma gives the keys to her father. The giant black wolf opens the cage and gets out. "Good job, baby. Now give the keys to the others." Emma's father says to the baby wolf before joining in the fight against the hunters.

"You're going down!" Toboe says to the boss. Emma releases all the capture wolves. Soon there are wolves everywhere, and the hunters take a heavy beating.

"Run!" The hunters shout as they flee.

"We won!" Toboe cheers.

(Mommy!) The baby wolf charges into Toboe's chest. Toboe falls backward and lands on the ground. Emma sits on Toboe's chest and licks his face excitedly. Toboe laughs. "Emma! That tickles!!!"

Kiba walks up and pats Emma, "you did a great job, Emma. I'm really proud of you."

Emma rubs her face on Kiba's hand. Kiba takes Emma in his arm and helps Toboe up. Emma's father walks up to Kiba and says, "thank you for coming, you saved our life."

"Sorry we didn't come sooner. We were caught in the snow storm on the mountains last night. If we knew you were in this much trouble we would come sooner." Kiba says.

(Emma!) the unconscious crimson wolf wakes up and calls. Emma jumps to her and cries, (Mommy!)

The mother and the daughter wolves nuzzle at each other and cry happily. Toboe covers his mouth and tears fall down from his eyes. No word can describe how happy Toboe is to see Emma finding her mommy again. Kiba smiles and puts his arm around Toboe.

Toboe and Kiba walk up to Emma and her mother. Toboe pats Emma and says to Emma's mom, "you got an amazing daughter."

(Thank you for taking care of her. She must be a handful.) Emma's mom says.

"Not at all. We enjoy having her around." Kiba smiles.

Hige and Tsume walk up to them. "We better be on our way. We lost a lot of time already." Tsume tells the other.

Emma jumps onto Toboe's shoulder and nuzzles Toboe's ear. (I will miss you, Toboe-mommy.) Emma says to Toboe.

"We'll miss you too." Kiba leans forward to kiss Emma. Emma blinks, Right before being kissed, Emma jumps away and makes Kiba's lips land on Toboe's face. Toboe blushes, "Emma!"

Emma lands on Hige's arms. Hige laughs. Emma licks Hige's face and then turns to Tsume. Tsume puts his hand out and extends his arm. Emma jumps onto Tsume's hand and runs up his arm. She sits on Tsume's shoulder and nuzzles at Tsume's ear endearingly.

Tsume gives her a piece of beef jerky and says to her, "listen to your mother now, and don't get into trouble."

Emma jumps back into Toboe's arm. Toboe hugs the little wolf and says, "I love you, Emma. I will never forget you." He takes off one of his bracelet and gives it to Emma's father. "Please give it to Emma when she gets older." Toboe says.

"Thank you." Emma's father says. Emma jumps onto her father's shoulder. Tsume walks off. Hige winks and says to Emma, "bye, fur ball."

(Bye Bye!) Emma jumps up and down her father's shoulder. Toboe stands there, looking at Emma. Kiba puts his arm around Toboe's shoulder and gently pushes him along. Toboe looks back, watching to bouncy black baby wolf one more time.

"She will never be far from you. She is always with you in your heart." Kiba says to the Toboe. The four lone wolves continue their journey, leaving a piece of their themselve behind with baby Emma; and at the same time taking a piece of Emma with them.

Owari

Please read chapter 8, the epilog—Kiba/Toboe forever!


	8. KibaToboe forever!

Baby Oh Baby!  
Epilog: Kiba/Toboe forever!

That night, Toboe sits under the stars by himself. Kiba walks up next to him and says, "you're going to catch a cold out here. What are you doing up so late?"

"Watching the stars…" Toboe says.

Kiba lies down next to Toboe and looks up to the night sky. "The stars are pretty tonight." Kiba says.

Toboe lies down next to Kiba and watches the stars. "I miss Emma." The young boy sighs.

"Toboe, someday you will have cubs of your own."

"I wonder what my cubs will be like."

"What do you want them to be like?"

"I don't know. I guess it really doesn't matter what they're like. I will love them none the less."

Kiba smiles, "that's what I like so much about you, Toboe. You have such a kind and gentle soul."

The small boy blushes. "What about you, Kiba? What do you want their cubs to be like?" Toboe asks.

Kiba sits up and says to Toboe, "I don't know what I want my cubs to be like, but I do know one thing. If I have cubs of my own, I want you to be their mommy."

Toboe blinks. Kiba says, "Toboe, I want you to spend your life with me, be the mommy of my baby. I love you."

Toboe blinks again. Kiba asks, "you okay?"

"I must be dreaming…will you please pinch me so I can see if I am dreaming?" Toboe says.

Kiba laughs, "how about I kiss you instead?" He lies on top of Toboe and plants a passionate kiss on Toboe's lips. "Well, Toboe, is this a dream?"

"This must be a dream…that kiss is too good to be real." Toboe mutters.

Kiba laughs.

"Kiba?"

"yes?"

"I love you too." Toboe says shyly.

Kiba holds Toboe tight and kisses Toboe again.

Owari.


End file.
